Hai! Omake desu!
by Beige Chocobo
Summary: This started out as a dumping ground for omake that I had intended to add to the end of fics, but I have decided to turn it (eventually) into a series of unrelated Inuyasha shorts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/series used in this  
work. I don't have enough money at the moment to be worth suing so  
don't even bother.  
  
Hai! Omake desu!  
  
By Richard Sienkewicz  
  
Preliminary note: This is just a little series of unrelated "shorts"  
that have been popping into my head lately. I don't really consider  
any of them to be really worth continuing (or even practical/tasteful  
to continue in some cases). If, for some God-forsaken reason, you  
actually are interested in taking an idea from here and working on it  
yourself, just e-mail me. I'll probably say "yes", and then proceed  
to give you any ideas for plot/characterization that I may have for  
the bit in question. There isn't really any one series that's  
dominant here, so I'll try my best to give notice when I'm switching  
from idea to idea/series to series. That being said, enjoy!  
  
Let us begin, shall we?   
  
Forests are typically quite peaceful places, full of cute furry  
animals (TM), birds, plants, and vicious predators who happily devour  
the aforementioned cute furry animals (TM) and birds. Part of the  
reason for this is a general lack of humans mucking about in said  
forests, so wouldn't this be the type of location to start a nice,  
relaxed tour of Sengoku period Japan?   
  
Let us proceed, then, to a forest that lies to the East of a  
village that will, within fifty years or so, be on the outskirts of a  
city named Edo. Now, as you may already know, nothing of importance  
is happening here at this ti-  
  
"Kyaaa!!!"  
  
A young girl dressed in a green and white schoolgirl's uniform from  
modern day Japan screamed as she dove away from the cloud of dust and  
debris that now occupied the spot where she had previously been  
standing. As the dust settled, the figure of a boy, apparently the  
same age as the girl, became visible.   
  
He was almost, but not quite, human-looking. If it weren't for his  
pure-white hair, or yellow-irised eyes, or largish furry ears perched  
atop his head, one would almost assume that he was from some  
neighboring village. As it was, however, he was not exactly human,  
and the few villagers in the area (including one old woman wearing  
the clothes of a Shinto Priestess) were staring at him apprehensively.  
  
The young man smirked at the girl from his crouching position where  
he had just landed.  
  
"Next time, I'll tear you in two..."  
  
The girl, who seemed to have lost all common sense, stopped in her  
tracks for a moment, in order to yell at the boy.  
  
"You're really trying to kill me, aren't you!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, the villagers were busy discussing matters amongst  
themselves, instead of trying to stop the girl from being killed.  
  
"Inuyasha's seal getting broken was a bad thing, right?"  
  
The man's slightly shorter, fatter companion turned to him and  
spoke in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes, Kensuke, Kagome-sama releasing a half-demon who seems intent  
on killing her WOULD FIT NICELY IN THE BAD THINGS CATAGORY."  
  
The old priestess mumbled something nasty under her breath and  
reached for something that was hidden in the folds of her shirt.  
  
Inuyasha leapt forwards at an impossibly quick speed, only to have  
his claws demolish the trunk of a tree that Kagome had somehow  
managed to duck behind in an attempt to save herself.  
  
She was forced to dive out of the way when the tree almost fell on  
her, however, and a small marble-like object fell out of her grasp  
and rolled for some distance away from her.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Inuyasha dove for the marble and snatched it up, not noticing the  
string of beads that had appeared mysteriously around his neck.  
  
"Kagome, recite the spell that will bind Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome looked at the old priestess in confusion, "Huh?"  
  
The priestess spared a worried glance towards Inuyasha who was  
chuckling and staring at the jewel he held in his grasp.  
  
"Anything will do, just say it before it's too late!"  
  
Kagome took that moment to reveal her true abilities at thinking on  
her feet.  
  
"Umm.... Errr...."  
  
Inuyasha continued to ingnore everyone around him as he popped the  
jewel in his mouth and swallowed. His ears melted back into his head,  
as a new, more human-like, if pointed, pair took their place. The  
make-up of his face shifted, becoming slightly more angular and  
better defined, and also acquiring markings. Red-colored slashes  
appeared on his cheeks under each eye, running diagonally up his face  
and disappearing behind his hair, which had retained its original  
color.  
  
Kagome's response was short, and to the point.  
  
"Oh, FUCK!!"  
  
The string of beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly, and he  
was pulled over to Kagome.  
  
Some of the villagers developed nose-bleeds and fainted, others'  
jaws dropped in shock, still others, who were some of the more  
perverted members of the village, watched in enjoyment.  
  
The old priestess sighed, shook her head, and then massaged her  
forehead with the fingers of one hand.  
  
"At least he's not trying to kill her anymore..."  
  
Note: I think you can recognize Inuyasha there quite easily. Though  
it's rather evil what I did at the end... This is one idea that I  
definitely *don't* think it would work to continue, for obvious  
reasons. Anyway... now on to the next.  
  
Omake!   
  
Inuyasha stood up and straightened his kimono, smothing out the  
rumpled folds. He then reached inside his gi and pulled out a pack of  
cigarettes and a lighter. He leaned back against a nearby tree as he  
placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking a long puff. After  
a moment, he looked down to where Kagome was still lying, her face  
frozen in an expression of shock.  
  
"Girl, you can subdue me anytime."   
  
  
Special thanks to my friend, Fuuten, for supplying the idea for the  
omake's omake... Irony's a fun thing, ain't it? 


	2. Chapter 217

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it...  
that would be   
Takahashi Rumiko.   
  
Hai! Omake desu!  
  
By Richard Sienkewicz  
  
Chapter 2.17 or "The Musings of a Puppetmaster"  
  
Lightning flashed in the dark night sky, momentarily bathing the  
clearing with light. The shadows cast by the trees seemed to take on  
demonic qualities for a moment, before vanishing into the dark as the  
light faded. A figure lurked in the shadows of one particularly large  
tree, staring out into the distance.  
  
His plans, so far, had been something less than successful; being  
thwarted at every turn by the damnded Inuyasha. True... most of them  
had been aimed at killing him, making it in the hanyou's interest to  
disrupt them, but that, in his opinion, was beside the point. After  
all... he had managed to engineer Inuyasha's sealing fifty years  
before. It shouldn't be too hard to do so again!  
  
The hanyou never even knew full well what he was dealing with,  
always focusing his rage on Naraku and his like. Did it never occur  
to him that Naraku might be being controlled by someone else? Had the  
possibility never entered the idiot hanyou's mind that no mere  
halfling would be able to muster the power necessary to have as many  
minions as Naraku seemed to? No! Of course not! His snort of disgust  
was emphasized as another lightning bolt streaked across the sky.  
  
How could one hanyou, who was inept at nearly everything but  
fighting, be able to destroy his plans so easily? Where did he gain  
the ability to make himself such a nuiscence to his betters? How  
could he sleep in trees all the time and still have his hair remain  
such a perfect shade of white? No... scratch that last one. That was  
just one of the things that came from being a youkai.  
  
At least the fool continued to be completely oblivious as to his  
presence nearby. While feigning incompetence and cuteness might be  
vexing in the extreme, at least they make for excellent cover. When  
the time came, Inuyasha would know full well how close his mortal  
enemy had been the whole time, and the acid of betrayal would eat at  
his heard right up until the moment it was ripped, still beating, out  
of his chest.  
  
Shippo laughed out loud into the night as lightning once again  
created menacing shadows all around. Yes... He would get that dog,  
and his little miko, too!!!  
  
Note: For some reason this took me several months to actually get  
around to write, even though I had nearly the entire thing planned  
out in my head since the beginning. Makes the fact that it's tiny  
even more pathetic, doesn't it? 


End file.
